The Pilot Project Core will form an integral part of the Nutritional Genomics Center. Pilot projects will be used to stimulate collaborations and encourage investigators to explore new and novel avenues of research. Per the instructions in the RFA, the pilots for the first two years have been selected; each of these proposals will last between 20 months and two years.